Andrea Russett
Andrea Russett 'nicknamed The Mystic. She was invited to the party by an evil sorceress. Andrea Russett is one of the survivors. Role '''Episode 1 - The Masquerade Part I ' Andrea is one of the people to receive an invitation to Joey Graceffa's party at a beautiful estate which was trapped in time and the only way to travel there was to take on a persona from the Victorian Era accordingly so the carriage can take you across time and travel to the house. Near the end of the episode, when Alison rings the bell the second time, Andrea is not quick enough to hide and is caught and taken by Vera. '''Episode 2 - The Masquerade Part II Having escaped the ballroom, Joey and Liza free Lauren and Andrea and meet back with the rest of the group. Andrea is the one who volunteers to go back into the ballroom and lure Dorien outside into the circle of salt. She is forced to take two gulps of a vampire's blood to remove the human scent from her. She goes into the ballroom and briefly dances with Vera, who doesn't recognize her due to her lack of human scent and her mask. Andrea correctly answers the Vampire Riddle, thanks to Alison knowing the answer, as she is Dorien's daughter. He proceeds to take her to his quarters, but is caught in the circle of salt and burnt with the sunstone before being stabbed by Joey the Vampire Slayer. Episode 3 - Tangled Web Episode 4 - A Nation Divided ''' ''During the Civil War '' There are 2 warriors fighting the enemy as they hear someone screaming in pain suddenly the enemy appears out of nowhere and is holding a decapitated man's head then the second warriors is worried so he tells the first warrior they need to get out of there however the first warrior sticks his ground. He then shots at one of them leaving a hole in their stomach however it instantly heals. Then the warrior fights another one when a hooded figure comes out holding a energy arrow asking how long he would resist them to which he replies forever shooting 2 of his guns north and south. Andrea ends up playing on Destorm's side for Capture the Flag. Their team loses, meaning she's up for elimination. However it is Destorm and Alex who are selected for the Pool Challenge. Alex ends up finding the gem, meaning Destorm is up for the firing squad. He is shot with a flaming-green arrow and falls into the pool. 'Episode 5 - The Gingerbread Woman ' Andrea is part of the group who goes to find the meat pie recipe. 'Episode 6 - Endless Winter Night ' '''In Another Realm The Ice Witch is seen freezing a statue possibly a man until suddenly Torhil to the Undying walked into her lair screaming "Evil one you've frozen our land and slaughtered our people. Prepare for death!" expressionless she then freezes Torhil to the Undying. Andrea is one of the two guests chosen to walk the Path of Betrayal, the other being Joey. When they get to the second part, they discover they must choose to betray either Alex, Tyler, Gabbie, and Tana. Andrea reluctantly decides to betray Tana due to her loss in the Spider Web Challenge. Her plate is smashed and she is slain in the abdomen. Episode 7 - Automaton Love Story One Week Ago Cedric is seen putting his robotic heart in his Automaton Bride she suddenly comes to life and begins to dance with her creator until they kiss and he gives her a ring and she telling him she loves him just as he is about to say he loves her too. She malfunctions and Jetpack Girl asks what happen.ed Cedric then claims someone sabotaged him and telling her she is no longer needed. He then begins to cry on his bride's shoulder. Andrea puts her own name in for the challenge, but is not selected. Episode 8 - Full Moon Slaughter Andrea is seen waiting with the others in the lounge for midnight to come which is in less than five minutes. Finally midnight arrives and a chest opens with a note from The Sorceress saying "It's midnight in the garden of evil, and it's time we escalated the stakes. My lieutenants are no longer waiting to be found. They're coming for you." Then someone starts pounding on the door terrifying all of them. Alex then decides they should open the door and try to help the man. He then runs into the lounge and says that he needs their help his son is going to die if they don't do something. He then explains that they were attacked by werewolves startling everyone. Allison then asks why he then says that he took a gem from them showing the group. He then says if they save his son he will give the gem to them they then all willingly agree and follow him outside with lanterns to find quicksilver and wolfsbane to cure his son. They are then told that there is a map down near the fountain where they can find the wolfsbane. They arrive at the fountain and they start looking around and find a chest. They then need to find 3 keys to get the map which is inside this chest. Joey then begins to grab pots and smash them on the ground trying to get the keys. Then Joey finds one of the keys in the fountain. Then Tyler finds another one of the keys in the dirt. Andrea suddenly finds the third key in another plant pot. They then unlock the chest and begin to read the map then suddenly a werewolf comes out of nowhere and tries to attack the group, luckily they get away. They then find a carriage with a chest inside it this time with a combination. It then says only the horses can see immediately everyone pretends to be a horse and try to figure out the clue then they find blinders which answers the clue they now have the wolfsbane. Then there is more of a note "We stashed a safe in the trees along this road to hold the quicksilver we took from the southern bank." Then they start walking when Joey discovers the safe than on it there is another note saying "I've never seen anything like quicksilver before. To keep my men from stealing it, I split the combination into three parts hid one here, another in a greenhouse under the moon, and the last one is in the stone path where you need to keep an eye out for traps." They then split up into three groups Alex and Andrea go to the greenhouse Joey and Tyler take the stone path and Allison and the man check for the one that was where they were. Also if a werewolf comes you have to hide or he'll take you. They arrive at the greenhouse and look under the table and there are hundreds of pots they then begin to look around. They are still searching when they hear a growl they then crawl under the table and the werewolf comes in. They are still hiding the werewolf is on top of the table he then leaves. Then Alex and Andrea begin to talk about how they are wondering what happens if his son wasn't taken and could they really trust him. They then look up and see a light which is shaped like a moon it releases a bunch of balls then Andrea warns Alex that there is a werewolf coming she saw one. They then find a little piece of wood with the number 27. They then return and Allison and the man have 13 and Joey and Tyler have 11. Tyler then suggests they split the number down the middle and it works. They now have the 2 items required to heal the man's son. They reach his son and have to put the quicksilver and wolfsbane and mix it together then put it over his wounds then the boy warns them that they need to run because his father is a werewolf then they are surrounded by him and another werewolf then Allison demands he give them the gem because they did what he wanted. They are then told they have to run the gauntlet which is a 4 part obstacle course and whoever is last will be devoured by the werewolves. Then Allison after Andrea loses sacrifices herself so they can get away with the gem. They then go down the red hallway the elevator opens and the Devourer comes out running after them. Episode 9 - The Dark Dimension Andrea finds the last gem causing Alex to be stabbed to death. Episode 10 - The Sorceress Andrea survives the sorcress' curse along with TylerCategory:Season 2 Cast Category:Cast Category:Females Category:Escape the Night Category:Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Surviving Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers